Just Do It
by Andy KG
Summary: .:Sasuke/Naruto:. Finalmente, la broma se volvió en su contra. Aunque Naruto no está precisamente quejándose al respecto...


**Status: **One-shot (completo).

**Rating: **T (PG-13)

**Género: **Humor, toques de romance.

**Parejas: **Sasuke/Naruto. Cuidado que me salió un perv!Sasuke totalmente OOC -clásico cliché de los fics-; pero fue medio a propósito para el toque gracioso del final.

**Disclaimer:** Obviamente, Naruto no me pertenece. Todos sabemos que es de Sasu-- erm, es decir, de Kishimoto. Él es el que se está llenando de guita dibujando fanservice...

**Notas:** Como diría Kakashi-sensei, mejor tarde que nunca. ¡Adiki-chan, feliz (atrasado) cumpleaños! Perdón por la falta de limonada, pero como vos compartís mi amor por Naru, pensé que te gustaría verlo haciendo de la suyas por Konoha. ¡Espero que lo disfrutes!

**

* * *

****JUST DO IT**

Era un hecho indiscutible que todos en Konoha sabían. Pero éso a él no lo avergonzaba, no. De hecho, lo ponía orgulloso.

Naruto Uzumaki era el mejor bromista por excelencia.

El problema estaba en que el bromista se había quedado sin patio de juegos. Luego de diecinueve años de toda clase de sorpresas, chistes, explosiones y demás chascos, no había habitante de la Aldea de la Hoja no que diera un paso sin mirar antes dónde iba a pisar.

Y ésto a Naruto lo aburría. _Mucho_.

¿Qué iba hacer ahora que nadie confiaba en él? ¿Qué desastre de grandes calamidades podía él crear cuando todos ya estaban preparados para lo peor? Y pensar que de niño le resultaba tan fácil realizar chascarrillos inocentes...

¡Pero por supuesto! ¿Cómo no lo había pensado antes? Si la gente estaba tan alerta ante cualquier signo de calamidad, nadie sospecharía de un par inconvenientes menores...

Naruto decidió que era momento de volver a lo básico.

**********

Era el peor día en la vida de Kakashi Hatake. Muchos pensarían que ese título lo llevaría el día que se suicidó su padre... o cuando murieron sus únicos dos amigos... o cuando su sensei falleció en manos de un enorme y peludo demonio... Pero no.

Ese día era el peor en la vida de Kakashi Hatake porque su peor pesadilla se había vuelto realidad:

¡Un complot en su contra hizo que una gran cantidad de individuos se empeñaran en spoilear su querido Icha Icha Paradise Vol. 28!

Kakashi trataba de encontrarle un sentido al asunto, pero no podía. O sea, ¿cómo podían explicar el hecho de que cada persona que se cruzaba por la calle y lo veía con su preciado libro en sus manos, hiciera un alto en su camino sólo para comentar alguna parte del argumento que Kakashi todavía no había alcanzado?

Tal vez estaba soñando. Sí, debía ser éso. Si dejaba de pensar en ello, pronto se despertaría y podría seguir leyendo, y podía llevarse una verdadera sorpresa cuando Junko decidiera cambiar de sexo. Era algo bastante predecible en la historia, pero Kakashi quería adivinarlo por su cuenta, no porque se lo haya gritado Gai mientras daba un discurso sobre "saber reconocer a tu yo interno".

-¡HATAKE!-

Tan concentrado estaba, que el jounin no había notado el enorme pervertido que se encontraba delante suyo.

-¿Jiraiya-sama?-

-¡Al fin! ¿Se puede saber en qué cosa tan importante pensabas?-

-Emmh... nada preocupante. ¿Necesitaba algo?-

-De hecho, sí. ¿Viste pasar a Naruto?-

-¿A Naruto? Me lo crucé hace un rato ya, intercambiamos saludos y luego cada uno siguió su camino. Creo que dijo algo de la oficina de la Hokage... ¿Pasa algo?-

-Resulta que sí pasó por la oficina de Tsunade, y tuvo que salir corriendo cuando ella lo descubrió tratando de pegarle un cartel en la espalda que decía "_Llamame Vieja_". Despistó a todos los guardias con sus Kage Bunshin y ahora quieren que yo lo encuentre para castigarlo.-

-Lamento no poder ayudar.- Se disculpó el jounin. Luego giró para retomar su camino. -Lo veré luego, Jiraiya-sama.-

-Eeeh... ¿Kakashi?-

-¿Sí?-

-¿Hay algo sobre mis novelas que me quieras comentar?-

-¿Eh?-

-¿Ya no te interesan tanto como antes? ¿Son tan aburridas que te viste obligado a utilizar estos medios?-

Kakashi se volvió confundido cuando sintió que le tocaban la espalda, sólo para encontrarse al Ero-sennin con un cartel que al parecer había quitado de su chaqueta verde.

_¡Spoileame!_

Podía sentir como la vena de su frente estaba a punto de estallar mientras releía la frase para asegurarse que no era un truco de su imaginación.

-Jiraiya-sama, creo que lo ayudaré a ubicar a Naruto....- _Y así asegurarme de que nunca vuelva a saludarme con una palmeada._

**********

Tal vez el día de Kakashi no era bueno, pero un muy molesto Shikamaru Nara podía asegurar que el suyo era aún peor.

Ya desde temprano el genio pudo detectar varios acontecimientos extraños, que tal vez tendría que haber tomado como advertencias.

Primero, Chouji decidió que necesitaba un cambio y en vez de ir por un buen trozo de carne recién cocida, lo convenció para que vayan a Ichiraku por algo de ramen. También se les unió Kiba y Akamaru, a quienes habían encontrado en el camino.

Luego, mientras disfrutaban de su sopa, pasó por el local quién más sino Naruto. Lo extraño fue, el rubio los saludó, les dio unas palmadas en la espalda a cada uno, comentó lo lindo que estaba el día y después se retiró SIN HABER CONSUMIDO RAMEN.

Por supuesto, ponerse a pensar en todo ésto era para Shikamaru muy problemático, así que decidió retirarse a descansar, tal vez ir y aprovechar ese montoncito de pasto al lado del río que tanto le gustaba...

Pero no pudo hacerlo.

Cada vez que cerraba los ojos, alguien se aseguraba de no dejarle conciliar el sueño. Al principio no hubo problema, ya que habían sido "holas" de Iruka-sensei y también Kurenai-sensei, incluso un muy energético Lee paró sus ejercicios para saludar. La cosa se puso absurda cuando gente que no había visto en su vida comenzó a hablarle. O a gritarle. O a tirarle rocas. O a mojarlo con agua del río.

¿Es que acaso un pobre ninja no podía haraganear en paz?

La cereza del postre la puso Kiba, que apenas encontró a Shikamaru lo señaló y sobresaltó con un grito de "¡AJÁ! ¡LO SABÍA!". Cuando el controlador de sombras exigió una explicación, el Inuzuka se limitó a darlo vuelta, tocarle la espalda, volverlo a girar y encajarle un papel en las manos.

_¡Despertame!_

Por supuesto, la mente súper-genio del Nara ya había atado todos los cabos sueltos, la única duda que tenía era si Kiba también...

-¿A qué no sabés que fue lo que me pasó cuando me encontré con mi equipo después de almorzar?- Comentó cuando vio la expresión de duda en cara de Shikamaru. -Ante cualquier cosa que yo decía, Kurenai-sensei, Hinata e incluso SHINO me daban palmaditas en la cabeza como si estuvieran consolando a un niño pequeño... o un perro malherido.-

Kiba sacó de su bolsillo un bollo de papel que le pasó a su compañero, quién lo desenrolló para poder leer el mensaje.

_¡Acariciame!_

Las marcas de colmillos en los bordes indicaban que había sido Akamaru quién descubrió la ofensa. Mientras Kiba describía como iba a hacerse un saco con piel de zorro, Shikamaru recordó algo.

-Me parece que antes vamos a tener que ocuparnos de alguien más...-

**********

Ino pensaba que la gordura de Chouji era muchas cosas, pero hasta ese momento, nunca pensó que podía llegar a considerarla... _divertida._

Obviamente el propio Chouji no estaba nada contento al respecto. Cada vez que la muchacha estiraba sus cachetes o le picaba la panza con su dedo índice, recibía la amenaza de terminar estampada contra la pared. Pero el Akimichi era un caballero, y en esos momentos se lamentaba ser tan bueno e incapaz de ponerle un dedo encima a una mujer.

Para alegría del shinobi y tristeza de la kunoichi, Kiba y Shikamaru aparecieron de la nada. "Salvar a una migo" lo llamaron ellos, "interrumpir mi diversión" lo llamó Ino.

Por cierto, si Chouji estaba molesto antes, la cosa empeoró bastante cuando vio lo que su compañero de equipo retiraba de su espalda.

_¡Pellizcame! _

Una calurosa discusión comenzó al momento, pero fue inmediatamente interrumpida por un "¡PUF!" y la aparición del ninja con el récord absoluto en tardanzas.

-Bueno, bueno, andaba buscando a alguien que me ayudara a llevar a cabo una pequeña misión... Parece que vine al lugar indicado.-

El brillo en el ojo de Kakashi y la sonrisa que se notaba incluso a través de la máscara, los convenció a los cuatro de que ellos también habían dado con la persona indicada.

**********

Era un hecho indiscutible que todos en Konoha sabían. Pero éso a él no lo avergonzaba, no. De hecho, lo ponía orgulloso.

El peor día en la vida de alguien significaba el mejor para Naruto.

El rubio se encontraba en al cima de la montaña de los Hokage, agarrándose el estómago mientras reía a carcajadas tirado en el suelo.

Cada vez que desaparecía uno de los Kage Bunshin que había desparramado por Konoha para que controlaran a sus víctimas, a Naruto le llegaba toda la información sobre el progreso de su broma e inevitablemente estallaba en otro ataque de risa.

Tan ocupado estaba en golpear las rocas con el puño, que casi golpea a Pakkun en el intento.

-Y yo que pensaba que mi amo era extraño.- Éso fue todo lo que dijo antes de desaparecer.

Naruto se tensó al ver llegar a su sensei a la cima de la montaña. Kakashi sólo invocaba a sus perros ninja en caso de emergencia, ¿acaso sucedía algo grave?

-Se trata de Sasuke.- Explicó el jounin ante la mirada preocupada de su alumno. -Parece que el sello maldito se activó nuevamente, y entró en un estado de locura. Sos el único que puede ayudarlo, Nar-...-

Kakashi no necesitó terminar la oración para que Naruto saliera disparado en dirección a la mansión Uchiha. Bajó su mirada y notó que a pesar de que el rubio se había ido, su sombra seguía allí.

-Paso uno, completo.- Dijo con la voz bastante alta.

La sombra a su lado comenzó a deformarse, para luego irse por donde había venido: detrás de la piedra en la que se encontraba Shikamaru.

El Nara salió de su escondite con cara de preocupado. La primer parte del plan había salido perfecta, pero había algo que le molestaba...

-Sensei, ¿está seguro de que eligió el mensaje correcto?-

-Oh, sí, sí, confiá en mí. Era algo que debía pasar tarde o temprano, y yo ya me aburrí de esperar.-

**********

Algunas personas estaban teniendo un día muy malo. Otras un día muy divertido.

En el caso de Sasuke Uchiha, estaba teniendo un día bastante pacífico.

Éso es, hasta que un exageradamente furioso, preocupado y nervioso Naruto (_¡qué bien se ve enojado!_) Uzumaki irrumpiera en su casa luego de hacer explotar la puerta con su Rasengan.

-¡TEME! ¡No voy a dejar que dejes este mundo así como así! ¡Todavía me debés muchas! ¡Todavía no pasamos el examen de anbu juntos! ¡Todavía no me hice Hokage ni pude refregártelo en la cara! ¡Todavía...!- _...todavía no te dije lo que siento_, pensó Naruto.

Sasuke estaba demasiado sorprendido para hablar. Tampoco el rubio le dio mucha oportunidad de hacerlo, ya que apenas terminó de gritar, se acercó al sofá donde el Uchiha se encontraba leyendo, revoleó el pergamino a través de la habitación, tomó a su rival por la muñeca (tener algo de contacto no estuvo tan mal) y tiró hasta hacerlo ponerse de pie. Luego procedió a arrastrarlo por la sala, mientras balbuceaba algo sobre llevarlo con la baa-chan y Sakura porque estaba seguro de que ellas podían hacer algo para resolverlo todo.

No sabía lo que ese "todo" significaba, pero de lo que Sasuke estaba seguro era que fuere lo que fuere, ese "todo" lo había dejado a Naruto lo suficientemente turbado y ciego como para que no se diera cuenta de que nada malo estaba pasando.

Tampoco se había dado cuenta de que algo se le había pegado a la campera...

...

...Imposible. ¿Era ésto real? Sasuke al fin estaba teniendo la oportunidad que siempre quiso y...

_Naruto estaba siendo tímido al respecto._

Por supuesto, por éso la actitud tan rara. No se animaba a decirlo de frente y armó todo el revuelo para encubrirlo. Ésto dejaba el paso final en manos de Sasuke (inserte risa malévola aquí).

Antes de que pudiera llegar a la (ahora destruida) puerta, Naruto sintió un tirón en el brazo y fue obligado a frenar de repente, cosa que le hizo perder el equilibrio, cayendo así directamente en los brazos de un muy (tal vez demasiado) sonriente Sasuke.

-No hace falta que juegues conmigo, Naruto.-

-¿Eh?-

-Nunca pensé que fueras del tipo tímido. Si lo hubiera sabido antes, me hubiera asegurado de ser un poco más demostrativo. No creí que terminarías utilizando estos recursos...-

-Sasuke, realmente no sé de lo que me estás hablan-...-

-Sssshhh, quedate tranquilo, querido Naruto. Ya todo quedó en el pasado. Ahora que ambos sabemos lo que sentimos, es hora de hagamos lo que corresponde. ¿Para éso viniste, verdad?-

-En serio, teme, te digo que no sé lo que...-

Pero Naruto no pudo terminar la oración, ya que sus labios se vieron tapados con los de Sasuke. Al principio se quedó duro como una roca, pero luego cayó en la cuenta de lo que pasaba. ¿A quién le importa cómo llegaron a ésto? Por fin tenía lo que quería hace tiempo ya. Pensaría en los porqués más tarde, cuando Sasuke no estuviera haciendo maravillas con su lengua.

...Y también con sus manos, que poco a poco lo guiaban hacia el suelo y lo iban desvistiendo de una forma muy sensual...

A ninguno de los dos ninjas le importó su alrededor. Ni la corriente de frío aire que entraba por el agujero en la entrada, ni que el piso estuviera lleno de astillas de madera que se clavaban en sus sudorosas pieles, ni la falta de lubricante; tampoco que la ropa se vaya a ensuciar al caer sobre el polvillo que había dejado la explosión. Éso incluía a la campera de Naruto y su trozo de papel adjunto.

_Soy tuyo, haceme lo que quieras._

**-FIN-**


End file.
